


Te Deseo, Cariño

by ceaselesslyinlove



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Begins Sexy, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ends Tender, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Frank is basically daddy goals, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough to Tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceaselesslyinlove/pseuds/ceaselesslyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Laurel…” The word is a slight warning, but weaker.</p>
<p>“Daddy…” She whispers right back, her voice dropping to a purr, leaning against the dryer and slipping her hand down into her panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Deseo, Cariño

**Author's Note:**

> This, simply put, is just a load of daddy kink/birthday sex. 
> 
> I went overboard a little at the end with an after-sex scene, but I hope that doesn't ruin the essence of the story at all. Please enjoy and leave a kudos if you like <3

“Thought of your birthday present yet?” Frank asks, parking the car outside of Annalise’s, turning to look at Laurel.  “You kept telling me to hold off, but today’s the day and I gotta ask now before work gets in the way.”

 

Laurel smiles, charmed by the clear worry in his voice.  “I know what I want, but it’ll have to wait for after work.”

 

He raises a brow at that and she rolls her eyes.  “I want to get it together.”

 

He shakes his head just a bit, trying and failing to look irritated with her as he turns off the engine.  “Hey, you’re the birthday girl, whatever you want.”

 

They kiss before getting out of the car, resorting themselves to face a tough day’s work at Annalise’s.  She likes how they have both finally settled into a comfortable and trusting relationship, especially after all the shit they had grown through together and apart.  They now tell each other absolutely everything and with jobs like theirs, she’s found that they’ve only grown closer as they became each other’s confidant in everything.

 

“Remember, no telling anyone it’s my birthday, Frank,” she gives him a little glare, which only makes him wink in return.

 

“Of course.”

 

**

 

She has a plan, obviously, for how she’s going to go about getting her “birthday present”.  It’s a thing she and Frank have done only twice before, as it always seems to be better if they indulge in it in moderation. 

 

And it’s definitely something no one else on this planet could ever know about.

 

The day begins normally, as she and the other interns get their assignments and end up working together in the living room.  Frank and Bonnie seems to split their time with them or helping Annalise in her office.

 

It’s around noon when Laurel begins to feel anxious, wanting to set everything in motion sooner than later. 

 

“Something up?” Wes asks her, always so concerned, and she quickly realizes she’s been rubbing her chin nervously for the last couple of minutes.

 

“Oh, no I’m just tired,” she manages to say, rather unconvincingly as Wes gives her a once over then chooses not to pry.

 

Thank God.

 

After another half hour of absolutely nothing, Annalise and Frank finally emerge from the office, looking like they’re about to head out.

 

“We’re heading to the court, have those papers done by the time we get back,” Annalise, always blunt, begins to head to the door.  Frank gives Laurel a quick nod before following suit.

 

Laurel can finally release her breath.

 

**

 

She waits about twenty minutes before giving some stupid excuse and heading to the basement.

 

She helplessly smiles as she dials his number, anxious to begin this fun little play of theirs.  Sure, it’s fucked up, but her life is already at that point, so she really can’t find it within herself to care.

 

He picks up after two rings.

 

“Hey,” he answers, sounding happy to have her call.  She almost feels bad for the not so appropriate message she has to give him.

 

“Hey, Daddy,” she coos into the phone, incredibly proud how her voice manages to gain that young girlish sound so easily.  She’s practically shaking with excitement as the roleplay begins.

 

She grins at his silence, imagining Frank’s shocked face and his desperate attempt to find a private corner in the building.  If he’s in the courtroom or some other quiet place, then he definitely needs to find cover before everything is...apparent.

 

“Laurel, what the hell? I’m in a fucking waiting room!” His voice is hushed and she can hear the sound of a door slamming, no doubt him trying to get the hell out of there.  “Annalise was sitting right next to me.”

 

“But Daddy, I just thought of my birthday present and you wanted to know right when I thought of it…” she pouts prettily into the phone, knowing he’ll be seduced into it easily and soon.

 

“Laurel…” The word is a slight warning, but weaker.

 

“Daddy…” She whispers right back, her voice dropping to a purr, leaning against the dryer and slipping her hand down into her panties.

 

He’s only silent for a moment and she knows he’s giving in. 

 

“Baby, Daddy’s busy,” he drops his voice just a little lower, a little rougher, and Laurel can’t help but moan just a little into the phone, rubbing her clit softly over the panties, warming herself up.  She’s a little surprised when he continues, not needing her to coax him on.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be busy too?”

 

“I was, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you…about my birthday present tonight and I just couldn’t help myself,” she sighs into the phone as she feels her pussy desperately clench against nothing.  Frank must pick up on that because she hears his intake of breath.

 

“Where are you, sweetie?”

 

_Fuck._

“I’m in the basement against the dryer.  I’m wearing those pretty red panties you like so much, Daddy.”

 

“Good girl.  You touching yourself for me?”

 

Sliding two fingers right into her panties and into her, she begins fucking herself softly, but effectively, moaning into the phone and imagining the tightening of Frank’s jaw as he hears just how much she’s ready for him.  Just like her, Frank is always aroused by the knowledge of her attraction to him.  Every moan, every whispered word, every sigh she gives him is the best way for her to convey for desire for him, and Frank can never say no to that.

 

Suddenly, to her confusion, Frank chuckles. 

 

“Baby, I need you to stop.”

 

Stop?  Ever the submissive role, Laurel stops, cocking her head to the side.  “Daddy?”

 

“I don’t want to hear you come, I need to see you.”

 

What is he doing?  Frank’s never been one to shun phone sex away.  She whines into the phone, showing him just how much this displeases her.  With this role they play, both know that Laurel will remain submissive, even in such a horrible situation as this one.

 

She can even hear his smirk as he laughs again, before breathing into her ear, “With what I got planned for you tonight, you’re going to need all your energy.”

 

And with that, he hangs up.

 

_Well, shit._

 

Her imagination runs wild.  Her pulse is racing and with goosebumps coating her skin, she quickly runs to the bathroom to wash her hands.  Somehow, by some miracle, she’s able to slow down her blushed face, flatten down her hair, and return to the other students without anyone’s notice.

 

About an hour later, Annalise and Frank return from court, talking to each other about some file Annalise needs Frank to dig up.  It’s almost embarrassing how quickly her heartrate speeds up at the sight of him.

 

“Take who you need,” Annalise nods towards the students before walking off into her office.

 

Frank immediately locks eyes with Laurel, hard and dominating.  He’s completely in the role now, his eyes seeming to threaten her and undress her all at once.  She clenches her thighs, just enough for him to notice and like a good little girl, she lowers her eyes.

 

“Michaela, you and me,” Frank orders, and Laurel snaps her head up just in time to see his amused glance at her before he walks out the door, not bothering to politely wait for Michaela.

 

“Something going on with you two?” Michaela asks, quickly gathering her purse and files.  Laurel doesn’t miss the curious looks of the boys.

 

“We’re in a fight and he’s being a major asshole,” Laurel mutters, knowing full well that Michaela will pass on this information to Frank.  She wants whatever punishment he has come up with to be perfectly awful and if that doesn’t make her fucked up, she doesn’t know what will.

 

**

 

Frank and Michaela don’t return until near the end of the day.  Frank, not sparing a glance at Laurel, walks straight into Annalise’s office.  Only a little later does Bonnie come out and tell them they are free to go home.  As they leave, Wes walks over to her, looking down a little sympathetically.

 

“Do you need a ride home?  Frank looks like he’s going to awhile.”

 

She smiles up at him, thinking how happy she is Wes doesn’t suspect a thing.  “No, it’s okay.  We need to work some stuff out.”

 

He nods and soon, even Bonnie heads out, leaving Laurel alone.  She slowly packs up, putting her coat and shoes on as she glances at Annalise’s office periodically.

 

When he finally emerges, he hardly gives her a glance as he finds his own things.  She stands completely still, watching with intrigue and desire as he moves everywhere but near her, knowing this is all part of the act. 

 

Even with the knowledge of Frank’s ability to act the dominate, she still gasps as he roughly grabs her hand and nearly drags her out the door.  It isn’t until they reach his car when he turns her to face him, pushing her against the car as he leans into her.

 

“You were very naughty today,” his voice is cold, deep, and husky, and Laurel can only nod to stop herself from moaning. 

 

He leans in even closer, dragging her hand to his hardened cock, forcing her to grab it.

 

“You made me like this, in a public waiting room.  I had to leave before Annalise could watch me turn to fucking putty for you.”

 

“Yes,” she whispers, her face flushing, knowing he can see every bit of how much she is enjoying this.

 

He brings his other hand up to hold her cheek, a surprisingly tender move for such a moment.

 

“But it is your birthday…I think we can work some sort of arrangement for you,” leaning in close, she thinks he’s about to kiss her neck, but instead she’s met by the slight grazing of his teeth.  “Now, get in the car and don’t you dare touch me again until I say so,” and suddenly he’s off of her and walking to his side of the car.

 

And that is what she adores.  The rare tenderness mixed in with the dominate anger.  It drives her absolutely mad, and as she gets in the car, she can feel how wet she is, how ready she is for whatever plan he has in mind.  And he always delivers.

 

The drive home is silent and tense, the sexual tension so strong that Laurel feels out of breath from suppressing every urge she has.  If he’s in a similar position, he doesn’t show it.  Frank fits into this role so well, a role that awakens a side of him only she gets to see.  She eyes his steely gaze, his clenched jaw, his hard grip on the wheel.  Yeah…he’s perfect for this.

 

At his place, he gets out immediately without sparing a glance at her.  She follows behind silently as they walk up the stairs to his apartment and unlock the door.  The second he hears her close the door, he turns to face her, so quickly she nearly gasps.

 

“Take off your clothes, baby.”

 

She nods meekly, holding back her giddiness as it really begins.

 

She moves slowly, peeling off each article of clothing so he can truly have his fill.  Frank watches intently, making no move to rush her.  Her blouse and pants are off, exposing those famous red panties and her new matching bra.  Just barely, she notes the way Frank looks her up and down, appreciating her choice and she knows this means he’ll give her a reward for pleasing him.

 

He turns to walk over to the alcohol, slowly pouring himself a drink.  It’s the calm before the storm and she’s never been so excited for it to hit.  She finally removes her panties and bra, naked and exposed. 

 

“So,” he begins, his voice low and dangerous, “do you want your punishment or reward first?”

 

He’s still facing away from her, so she smiles at that.  As if he really needs to ask her.

 

“Punishment, Daddy.”

 

He finally faces her, taking a sip of his bourbon and cruelly smirking.  “Good choice.  Now seat yourself on the kitchen counter.”

 

That surprises her.  They’ve never done anything like this in the kitchen of all places.  She stares at the counter in intrigue and hesitation for just a moment, before nodding meekly and walking to its edge.  She never thought that one day she’s be resting her naked ass on the very spot she eats dinner at, but it certainly makes sense, as Frank looks at her like she’s the best meal he’s seen in years.

 

When she finally manages to hoist herself onto the counter, Frank walks…or more accurately, prowls over to her, taking his hand and pushing her legs apart.  Eyes never leaving her pussy, he dips two fingers into her, quickly because of how wet she is, and spreads them out, feeling how entirely ready she is.  The feeling of his fingers, just the touch of him, has her whimpering and slightly thrusting herself closer to him.

 

“Daddy, please…”

 

He ignores her, instead pulling out his fingers and tasting her sticky sweetness.  She clenches her thighs together in an attempt to pacify herself, but cries out when Frank sharply slaps her leg.

 

“Did I say to close those pretty long legs of yours?”

 

“No, Daddy,” she whispers, opening her legs as far as she can, gripping the edge of the counter in sweet torture. 

 

“Here’s what you’re gonna do,” he says, placing his hands on her legs, trailing his hands up so slowly and carefully.  “You’re going to make yourself come and if you’re a very good girl, I’m going to eat you out and let you run your hands all over me, just how you like it.  We clear?”

 

She hums an answer, but apparently that’s not good enough for him.  Suddenly his sweet hands moves to the back of her head, yanking her hair back hard enough to make her eyes water.

 

“What was that?”

 

“We’re clear,” she moans, letting him drag her hand to her seeping center.  She already knows she’ll be coming in time, at least with her first try.

 

Frank tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and moves back, taking his drink off the counter and casually steps back to watch her begin to fuck herself.  The heat of his eyes is the only thing that conveys his own need.  It’s incredible how much more that makes her want him.

 

She comes easily, only needing several deep strokes with her own practiced fingers before she topples over the edge, grasping the counter tightly as she comes.  Masturbation has always been easy for her, yet now she finds that she hates how quick she is, because Frank clearly is not satisfied.

 

“Again,” he demands, sipping his alcohol with ease, as if his girlfriend isn’t naked right before him, fingers deep inside her, a complete moaning mess.

 

Keeping her eyes fixed on him, letting him know she has no problem going straight for round two, she begins her soft rhythm again, trying to softly coax herself into a second orgasm.  Her body is still desperate and craving, as she feels the pulse of her muscles continue to flutter against her fingers. 

 

Yet, it seems to want to stay at the stage.  Trying to stroke faster and rub her clit, she moans in vexation as her sex remains stuck, seemingly not wanting to help her out.

 

“Take your time,” Frank says, a little smirk on his face, empties his glass, and walks around the counter to place his glass in the sink.  She can’t bother turning to face him, too frustrated with her unhelpful body, still struggling to bring herself to round two.   She’s never made herself come twice in a row so quickly and he knows that…knows that he’s the only one who has ever made her do it.

 

A ragged sigh escapes her as she feels the beginning of an orgasm fade out, leading her to add a third finger, pushing in even deeper and faster.  She’s not a quitter and despite her pleasure in being the submissive in this scenario, she can’t not deliver what he demands, no matter what.

 

But nothing is working.

 

Her hand is cramping when Frank makes his way to stand in front of her again.  Like the bastard he is, he moves in to stand right in front of her, leaning to place his hands on either side of her on the counter, his face almost to her, but never touching.  There’s a boastful gleam in his eyes, seeing her struggle like this.

 

Any other time this would piss her off, but not now.  Now, she moans in frustration, meeting his eyes in defeat as she slows her strokes down.

 

“I can’t, Daddy,” she whispers.

 

He raises a brow, looking at her with triumph.  “Can’t what?”

 

And she would tease him, she really would, if she wasn’t so tired, with a cramped hand and sweaty brow. 

 

“I can’t come.  I can’t come without you,” she moans, wanting to reach out to him.  Slowly, she pulls out her soaked fingers, raising them up to his mouth, ever obedient of not touching him.

 

Both of them know he can’t resist the taste of her, the sweet juices of her cum, and a shiver of fear shoots down her spine as his eyes narrow.

 

“Please, Daddy, help me come.”

 

There must be a certain tone of true desperation in her voice because suddenly he moves forward and with eyes never leaving hers, he takes her fingers in his mouth and sucks.  Her mouth drops open in a cry, the feeling of his tongue against her fingers finally awakening her tired body.  She can’t tear her eyes from his as he sucks her fingers clean.  When he pulls away, she can’t help but reach out to him, barely having her hand on his neck, before suddenly he grabs her wrist so tightly she yelps.

 

“What did I say about touching me?”

 

She whimpers, shaking her head as his grip tightens just a little.  “I’m sorry, Daddy.  No touching.”

 

He lets go, that dangerous look in his eyes remaining, and she places her hand back on the counter.  “I just want you so much, Daddy, all the time,” she pouts, knowing a compliment might reward her somehow.

 

And it does.  He leans down to her breasts, kissing each one before glancing up at her. 

 

“Please, you promised if I came once you’d help me, Daddy.”

 

He cocks his head, considering and thoughtful, but his eyes have dilated and she has him. 

 

“You want your daddy to help you over all your little boyfriends?”

 

_Jesus Christ._

She nods vigorously, spreading her legs wider, wanting to be filled by Frank, with any part of Frank. 

 

“Yes! I only want you!” She nearly whines, and finally, finally, he bows his head down to the center of her spread legs and kisses the swollen nub below.  It feels so good she could cry.

 

Quicker than she can contemplate, Frank pulls back and lifts her off the counter, squeezing her ass in his hands as he carries her and then practically dumps her on the couch.  She gets a full view of how utterly hard he is before he’s kicking the table further behind him and kneeling down, looking at her like she’s his last meal.

 

And then his entire mouth is on her and she feels relief like a wave hit her all at once.

 

She moans loudly as he wastes no time drinking every drop of cum that has spilled out of her.  It’s thrilling how he’s turned on by her own arousal for him, how he doesn’t shy away from any of it.  He told her once that it was a compliment, a rewarding sign that a woman wanted a man, and any man with a brain would gladly eat that compliment until she came.

 

He fulfills his word now, using his tongue, teeth, and lips to drink it all in.  As she moans helplessly, grasping onto his hair like a lifeline, she wonders how he can even breathe.

 

She’s thrown from her thoughts as soon as she feels a light rub on her clit, his mouth leaving to press a kiss on her thigh.  The action creates a rush of need down into her center, and just like that, her pussy is throbbing.

 

“Please…please don’t stop!”

 

She thinks she can feel his smirk on her thigh, and his hand raises up, grasping a breast in his hand, pinching the nipple as his tongue works wonders.  The overflow of sensations from his hands and mouth everywhere has her arching in the couch, her head thrown back, eyes closed.

 

“God, you’re so perfect.  You’re so…good, don’t ever stop.”

 

The praise drives him on and she feels she may die right there when she finally comes, crying out high and loud, biting back from shouting his name and ruining it all.

 

She feels him cleaning her still, because that’s just the kind of man he is, but still she can’t look at him, keeping her head up at the ceiling.

 

And she waits.  Because the last and final act is arriving.

 

“You okay, baby?” His voice has shifted to a gentler tone, full of care and reverence, and Laurel wants to just sigh at the sound.

 

Instead she nods and looks down, watching as he takes on a softer version of this character, kissing his way up her body.  He stays on her breasts for a long time, sucking and kneading them, loving the way she sighs happily at the attention.  When his lips finally come to hover hers, she doesn’t have to beg.

 

“I love you so much, sweetie.  Do you know that?”  Just behind the act, she can see Frank telling her those words.  In any act they do, the “I love you’s” can never be fake.

 

“I love you too, Daddy.  You picked me over all the other pretty little girls and I’m so happy you did.”

 

He chuckles at that and then, after having his mouth nearly everywhere else all night, he kisses her mouth, letting her taste herself.  They kiss slowly and deeply for a time, seemingly forgetting that there is a play going on, until Laurel finally realizes how long Frank has gone.

 

Placing a gentle hand on his cock, she smiles on his lips as he gasps softly.

 

“Can I take care of you now, Daddy?”

 

He hums, running a hand through her hair and pressing a kiss on her nose. 

 

“Of course, baby.  Do you want me to come on you?  In you?  Or maybe you want me to come in that pretty little mouth?”

 

_Fuck._

 

She sits up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and leans into his ear.  “I want you to take me into the bedroom, take off your clothes, and then fuck me with that beautiful cock of yours until you come inside me.”

 

She smirks as he shudders under her touch.  She’s good at dirty too.

 

Picking her up, he carries her to the bedroom, the last place they always go to, and places her down ever so gently, like she’s made of glass.

 

“You’re so beautiful, baby…you’re so so beautiful.”

 

He doesn’t slip inside her just yet, instead he chooses to kiss her all over, making sure to brush his beard over the ticklish parts of her so that she giggles like a child.  This part is usually not so long, nor as involved as other times, but it’s her birthday and Franks clearly wants to treat well.

 

Her calls her gorgeous and perfect over every part of her, until he reaches her sex.  He places two fingers in her, and although it’s clear she won’t come again a third time that night, they both smile to find how wet she it.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Positioning himself over her, he finally slides home, filling her up easily.  They’ve done this hundreds of times, but it never becomes tiresome, this feeling of sweet union between them.  With the addition of this role, it can only feel sweeter, especially as he begins to speed up, never taking his eyes off of her and looking at her like she really is the only thing he could ever need.

 

She holds him and arches up as he reaches the end, finally kissing her to hold back his loud moan.  Gladly, she takes it all, always secretly thrilled that he is just as loud, if not louder than she is.  She hugs him close, keeping his body firmly pressed to hers as he pulls away to his head on her chest, shining in sweat and completely satisfied.

 

**

 

They rest for a while, just breathing and slowly calming down from the high.  Keeping her hands running through his hair as he rests, she smiles and wonders how lucky she is.  Everything in her life is chaotic and wrong…but Frank…Frank is the one thing that is perfect.  The one thing she will always hold onto, no matter what shitstorm life wants to give her.

 

“That was so fucking hot,” he mutters against her, and she full out grins.

 

“Yeah…pretty fucking hot.”

 

He looks up and smirks when he sees her grin.  She must look like a complete idiot.

 

“What are ya smiling at?”

 

“Nothing really.  Just feeling like the luckiest person alive.”

 

He grins at that.  “Nah, I’m definitely the luckiest one,” he sits up, taking her with him so that they’re facing each other in the middle of the bed.  As she finds a blanket to wrap around herself, she notices how he glances down, scratching his beard in that nervous gesture she finds so endearing.

 

“What?”

 

“Look, I know you thought that this was your gift and all that, but I did get you some stuff…”

 

‘Stuff?  As in multiple things?”

 

He looks back up at her a little sheepishly and she rolls her eyes, not bothering to fake anger.

 

“I thought you said this morning that you hadn’t gotten me anything.”

 

He shrugs, “Just a ruse so you wouldn’t suspect anything…don’t be pissed?” He helplessly meets her eyes again and she leans in to kiss him.

 

He grins against her lips and pulls back, leaning over the bed to open the drawer on his nightstand.  She watches as he pulls out a thin box, a small bow on top as it’s only covering.

 

“Sorry, I’m shit with wrapping,” he says, sitting back down and handing over the box.  Anyone else wouldn’t notice, but Laurel can sense his nerves by the slight bounce of his finger on the box and the way he keeps pressing his lips together.

 

She squeezes his hand and takes the box, noticing how Frank’s eyes stay trained on her face instead of the gift.  Not wanting to cause any more anxiety for him, she takes off the lid and removes the paper inside, gasping at what it reveals.

 

Sparkling back up at her is a crystal necklace, the shimmering glass encircling the necklace to come to the front with droplets of individual shining crystals.  The earrings match perfectly, the crystals running down each earring for the perfect size.

 

“Oh, Frank,” she sighs in awe, running her finger over each piece, completely breathless. 

 

“You like it?  I know this is such a typical thing to get, but I just wanted to get you something beautiful and I just saw it and knew that –”

 

With tears fogging her view, she cuts him off with a passionate kiss, hoping that erases any doubt from his mind.

 

“I love you so much it’s fucking insane,” she says against his mouth before kissing him again, overwhelmed with emotion.

 

He’s the one to pull back after a few moments, a pleased smile on his face.  “I love you too,” he replies, like it’s the best thing in the world to say.

 

Sitting back, she takes the earrings and places them on her ears.  Both slip easily into the holes, as she feels the light weight of the crystals against her fingers.

 

“It freaks me out how all women can do that,” Frank mutters, looking at the earrings in admiration.

 

“We’re the skilled sex that way,” she laughs, picking up the gorgeous necklace next, gently holding it in her hands. “Now you do the necklace.”

 

She turns around once he takes it, pushing her hair to one side.  A chill runs down her spine as he comes up behind her and reaches over her head to place the necklace on her.  It would turn her on at any other time, but both of them are tired and she’s feeling too romantic to turn the situation elsewhere.

 

He fumbles with her hair, but only for a moment as she feels hears the faint snap of the clasp.  He gives her shoulder a soft kiss and she turns around to face him, flipping her hair back in an exaggerated manner.

 

“So how do I look?”

 

He shakes his head silently, as if he can’t come up with anything logical to say. The adoration in his eyes is so obvious and perfect she can’t help but blush under the heat of it.

 

“Is now an inappropriate time to say you look like a perfect and gorgeous MAP?”

 

She opens her mouth in mock insult, moving forward to pin him down on the bed as he laughs at her expression.

 

“That’s Mexican American _Queen_ to you!”

 

“Of course, my apologies,” he grins and she meets it with a kiss, snuggling into him as their laugher begins to die down.

 

She kisses his chest fondly after a moment.  “Best birthday ever.”

 

“Really?” He sounds a little surprised, but flattered.

 

“Hell yeah.  I got to do my favorite roleplay and get a gorgeous birthday present from a man who is both sexy and adorable, I’m scoring life right now.”

 

He snorts at that.  “Wouldn’t want to build up my ego too much there, babe.”

 

“Oops.”

 

The mood softens and with Frank’s soft caresses of her hair, she feels sleep soon begin to fall upon her.

 

“Thank you for everything, Frank,” she manages to whisper against him, finally letting herself fade.

 

The last thing she hears is his voice.

 

“Happy birthday, Laurel.”

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The jewelry mentioned in the story can be found here.
> 
> http://www.swarovski.com/Web_US/en/5146731/product/Diapason_Large_All-around_Necklace.html
> 
> http://www.swarovski.com/Web_US/en/5180709/product/Diapason_Medium_Pierced_Earrings.html


End file.
